Lieza: A Father's Letter
by bookish-gurl024
Summary: Draco writes a letter to his only daughter, Lieza, in the middle of the night while reflecting upon his life as a father. DG. Oneshot. COMPLETED


Summary: Draco writes a letter to his only daughter in the middle of the night while reflecting upon his life. D/G, One-shot COMPLETED

Disclaimer: All I can say is that I own nothing. None. Nada. Zip.

Author's Note: So, I can finally call myself an author! LoL... Anyway, just a one-shot… Nothing to do anyway… And this is unbetaed by the way…. Oh and why **Lieza**??? She's also a fellow YFC and I liked the way her name sounds, so Lieza it is… (.) Enjoy!

* * *

**Lieza **

As I watch you sleep, I can't help but smile. A proud father to such a sweet angel. You got your freckles and cheery smile from your mom, but your steel-gray eyes and pointed nose are definitely mine. I run my finger through your auburn hair and gently kiss you goodnight. We didn't get to the part where the princess finally meets her prince charming – you slept early tonight. But perhaps tomorrow, we will. For now, sleep with sweet dreams of castles, princesses and magic.

In the eyes of the world, you are but an innocent five-year old child, nothing more. But to me, you are the whole world, and much, much more. In your innocence I find my peace, in your laughter I find my strength and in your tears, courage. You will not comprehend at this time why I stare at you while you play and why I wake at night and kiss you in your deep slumber. But soon, dear Lieza, I hope you will.

You are my only daughter, my only child. My pride and joy. You and your mother are the best things I could ever have or wish for. My first letter to you was written to you before you were born. It bears my joys for your arrival, my fear for your health and my prayers to the Man above, pleading Him to bless you and keep you safe. It is now an item among the many photographs of your growing up: first smile, first step, first birthday. I look at them when you are not around and wonder how fast you have grown up and how beautiful you have become.

Sometimes I wish that you would forever remain a child. In that way you will not lose your innocence and you will continue to ask me why the sky is blue and that the grass is green. Or where the dewdrops in your glass windowpane come from every morning. And perhaps the world will never be a problem to you because your daddy will always be there to carry you. You will not be in need for Daddy will there to shower his little princess with whatever she would want. You will never get hurt, Daddy will catch your fall. Daddy will take care of you.

But I cannot wait to see you grow up and watch you make your mark. Young as you are. I can see your brilliance and passion for knowledge. You are fiery, my little one, just like your mother. Perhaps you will be a healer like your mom, strong but compassionate, and I see that both of you share the love for life itself. You vanish the strain of full-day's work with your newly-learned dance steps, and you make your mom laugh with the lines and songs you heard on the radio. Hmmm...maybe my daughter will be a star someday? What joy it is for a father to see his daughter shine!

While I fear that the world may sometimes be harsh on you I know that your intuition and my prayers will carry you through. I can remember when you were just beginning to walk and you wouldn't let me hold your hand because you knew you could do it. Trust yourself. You played wonderfully in your piano rehearsal and you got a standing ovation while me and your mom were nervously watching in the back. You were great.

When you grow up, perhaps you will wonder how much your Daddy loves you or if Daddy even loved you. Let me tell you now that I love you with all my life and I will never stop loving you, princess. When you read this letter, I want you to understand that. You and your mom are the best things that ever happened to me. I have not always been an ideal husband and father, for this, forgive me. But in the moments that I have failed you, I failed myself too. At this point in life, I desire not to be known to you as a great wizard, nor as a leader of men, but as a great father.

I wish to write you, my daughter, a longer letter. But my head is hurting me again. It has become worse these past few days, and the Healers can find anything to lessen the pain. I am trying to keep it to myself, I hope that I don't make a sound, for I might disturb your sleep. Daddy will be leaving you soon Lieza, and I know that time is near. Daddy is sick, and he will be going to another place soon. A better place. From there, I will not stop loving you, from there I will be watching you and your mother. I will be waiting constantly to hold you again, to touch your face. And my soul will be crying for another chance to embrace you. And I will wait for the time that we can be together again as a family, only this time it will be for always.

Please remember me, Lieza…

* * *

By the time he had finished writing his letter, his face was soaked with tears. He hastily tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of his robe. He rose from his study and proceeded towards his daughter's room. He quietly opened the door and looked at the frail body of his daughter, Lieza, and watched as her chest sporadically rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing. He walked towards her, gently so as not to awaken her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. 

The red-haired girl shifted a little and he was alarmed for thinking he had awoken her, and soon enough he heard a gentle whisper, "Dad?"

He was speechless. He forgot to bring the letter he was supposed to give but he decided to sit next to her and whispered back, "It's late. Go back to sleep, Lieza."

"Mmm…" And the little redhead smiled and closed her eyes.

He smiled and stood up. He quietly turned the doorknob and went out of her room. He returned to his study and once again sat in his favorite couch. He glanced at the clock: Half past eleven. He retrieved the letter he had been writing, sealed it in a lilac envelope. He was about to go out and place it in Lieza's room when he remembered that he forgot to sign it. He gingerly opened the envelope once again and proceeded to get a quill and hastily signed his name on it. He was halfway through folding the letter when a sharp throbbing pain in the head suddenly hit him. It was unbearable. He fell over with a thud, the sound waking up his wife, Ginny. She hurriedly went inside the next room to find her husband, Draco, on the floor, motionless. He was limp and he was already cold. He was gone. His wife was crying uncontrollably now, but she didn't notice the piece of paper delicately clutched in his right hand with a few words just visible from his grip.

_Thank you for being the best daughter anyone could wish for. I Love You, Lieza… _

_-Draco_

* * *

More A/N: So, watchathink???? Please Review! Thanks! 


End file.
